A New Dawning
by Fuwa Fuwa Time
Summary: Well, this is set after Eclipse my version of what I hope happens in Breaking Dawn Bella is still heartbroken about what she had to do, and the fact that when she's a Vampire she won't be able to be in public with Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

Decide 

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
my back is turned on you  
should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do _

I never felt so broken, so _disintegrated. I had to blink back my tears after I'd sworn to myself that I wouldn't let Edward see me shed another tear, although keeping to my self vow __was__ difficult. I held my breath and began to count to the highest number I could think of, before I felt a gust of air whack me in the face, causing my pain filled eyes to open, and there he sat, his honey liquid eyes staring into mine. I tried to read his emotion in his eyes, or if I could get a hint on what he was going to say, however he beat me to it, his velvet, soft voice echoing in my mind. "What's wrong, love?" Edward asked, his eyebrows furrowing. Was it that obvious? Was __I_conspicuous? Of course I was, well despite the fact that he couldn't read – or _listen,_ as he liked to call it – my thoughts. Searching around my room to avoid his question, I could feel the tension in his body increase tenfold. I didn't _want_ to tell him what was bothering me, I wanted to avoid every question to how I felt that he shot at me, and each time it hit a bulls eye and make me tell him, besides, if I didn't, he'd only find his own way to get it out of me, if not the easiest choice didn't work. As soon as he knew that I wouldn't answer, his eyes began to tighten, and he had began to inhale deeply to gain his own self control, not that he was the type of Vampire who bit a person if he didn't get his own way, either way I never tempted him to try, encase he did do it one day, not that it mattered anymore seeing as my human life was coming close to an end.

As I – also – inhaled deeply, I prepared myself to answer his question, in hope that he wouldn't look at it the wrong way. I loved him, and only him, I'd die for him, I was sure I'd proved that, however if I had to do it again, I would. I'd go through all that pain, the fear, everything, just to give him living proof that I'd die for him, but my love for him was much stronger than death itself, and I just couldn't exactly put my feelings for him into words. "I'm sorry, Edward." I knew he would wonder what provoked me into saying this. "I didn't mean for you to see me like this, you know I love you, don't you?" He had fallen silent, suddenly doubting himself I presumed. Perhaps the stress of not being able to read my mind was frustrating him, and so he was beginning to doubt, again, I took my chances of his doubt being passed onto me. "Isn't me accepting you're proposal enough proof?" I could feel my heart thrash against my chest, scared of what he would tell me. Would all of this be a waste? Would my immortality not be enough to please him? I shook my head, trying to push my thoughts of doubt as far as possible. If I became a Vampire – a monster – I'd be able to live with him forever, never fear of dying or becoming older, I could forever stay eighteen as he had seventeen. Just as I was about to sink into my thoughts, I felt his breath knock me back to the present, also knocking the breath right out of me – no surprises there. "Bella, I know you love me, but is this really what you want? We could always cancel the wedding, I won't be hurt." I knew he was lying. How could he say that 'it wouldn't hurt him'? He almost killed himself when he thought I was dead, and he had also told me that he wouldn't live without me, so how would he say those words? I knew very clearly that I loved him, and I wanted to be his for the rest of eternity, I knew I had to choice who I wanted, if it was Jacob or Edward – Vampire or Werewolf – Fiancée or best friend. Ever since I met Edward, I knew he was the one for me, but perhaps I was wrong, perhaps Jacob was meant to be my Fiancée instead of my Best friend… No! I had to stop, I was making no sense. I made my decision long ago, three years ago in fact. So Jacob had comforted me when Edward was gone, he was my own personal sun, but… again, I started to trail off my train of thought, thinking. "You don't have to put on a brave face, Edward." I had murmured. This confused him, and in return to my murmur, he blinked, his eyes bewildered by what I'd said. "I'm not." He confessed, holding my face in his palms, looking me in the eyes, which were red due to my none-stop crying. He took a deep breath, as if getting ready to say something important. "If you love something, you have to let it go." He whispered, his voice breaking at the end. My eyes widened in shock, and I immediately clung to him, refusing to let him go, he didn't fight, or push me away like I thought he would, instead he remained frozen, not grasping me to his chest like he normally would. "Listen to me, Bella." He started, but I shook my head vigorously, my tears staining his t-shirt. "No! You listen to me, Edward Cullen!" He unfroze, his butterscotch eyes looking down at me, his face unreadable. "Bella, please." He had whispered, his lips pressing hard together in a hard line. I ignored him, and carried on. "I love you, and I've told you this many times before. I gave up what I could possibly of had before just to be with you." I tried to relax, but my muscles were tense. "I would proudly be known as Vampire girl, other than Werewolf girl, I would rather my human life be forgotten, and have you kill her, and then spend eternity being a vampire with you, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and Emmett." I began to sob not long after.

Slowly, Edward pulled me closer to his chest, his icy touch on my face. His eyes – as I could now tell – were sad. I knew he didn't want to lose me, and I knew I must've hurt his feelings saying that I'd rather forget my human life for he was in it. I knew I could deal with the thirst and whatever else it came along with, as along as Edward was near me, I knew I could do it, I was sure of it. Rosalie had told me her story, which was why she – I wouldn't say hated, but, was unsure of me. All she was trying to do was try and make me happy, but what would make me happy was being with Edward, _knowing_ he'd never leave me. I bit my lip to control my sobs, were as Edward had sat me on his lap while rocking the rocking chair back and forth as if I were a baby. His familiar lullaby echoed in my head. I silently looked up at Edward, whose eyes were closed, but he was humming – louder than usual. It was beginning to calm down my nerves, un-tensing them slowly, I was feeling more relaxed. After an hour or so of his soothing humming in my ear, he smiled his crooked smile I loved so much. "Better?" He asked. I nodded my head, unable to find my voice. He chuckled, rocking the chair again, kissing the top of my head, whispering calming words in my ear, but I still shivered, due to his cold, icy breath. "Edward?" I wanted to see if he was still awake – which I knew he would be seeing as he couldn't sleep. His eyes flexed upon me calmly. "Hmm?" He sounded as if he'd come out from his own deep thoughts. I hesitated, not really sure about what I was going to ask anymore. Edward remained curious. "Go on." He pressed. I shook my head, and then I heard him groan, and looked up to see him rubbing his temples. "What?" I asked, clearly anxious on what I'd done. "You _always_ do this, Bella. I'm surprised I haven't turned insane by now." I stared, still befuddled. His eyes narrowed at my confused expression. "Don't act innocent, Bella. I've already told you that career is down the well for you." A hint of teasing was heard in his voice, but I remained bewildered.

"You _never_ tell me what you're thinking!" He said calmly.

I shook my head in disagreement.

"I always tell you what's on my mind."

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head in annoyance.

"You _edit_." He corrected me. I sighed, deciding to ignore, and cuddled closer to his chest, pondering on what to change the subject too – he hated it when I did that. "Fine." I surrendered, pouting. He stared at me, before barking with laughter, and then ruffled my hair as if I were a child – I probably was seeing as he was 110. "Oh silly, Bella." He snickered, hugging me close to his chest. "Cute, tiny, adorable, _human_ Isabella." I cringed as he said my whole name, and again, he laughed, smiling brightly. It was like when we came back from the restaurant in Port Angeles, he was so optimist, it surprised me. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell of sweet." Romeo and Juliet. Our favourite film. I thought, smiling to myself.

Again, I heard his lullaby, calming, soothing and soft. He began rocking in the chair once more, holding me so tightly against his chest, as if he were never going to let me go. As always, I began talking in my sleep, Edward had heard me say that I love him [like I always did and that I would never leave him. He smiled warmingly, watching me sleep in the corner before I heard the faintest voice speak. "Bella, I will never let you out of my sight. I love you too much to let you go." And that was the last I heard, before drifting off to my peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Difficult Decisions 

The sun rose as quick as it set, and the next morning had dawned. I awoke with a yawn, my eyes tired and heavy from the remaining sleep in my eyes. At first, I didn't notice Edward's departure until I saw that I was no longer on his lap, instead I was in my bed, my duvet covering my body. Where had he disappeared to now? Last night he was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of my room, and now he was gone, but _where?_ The silence is my room was very uncomfortable for me, and so in order to break it, I pulled my body upright, and uncovered my duvet, placing my tiny feet into some slippers I kept nearest to my bed, and approached the CD player, placing a random disc in, and to my surprise, the disc that played was Edward's CD he gave me with his art on it. Almost instantly, I felt less worried, however my mind still pondered on where he could possibly be. I had a tugging feeling that he was at his house, which didn't bother me, not in the least, in fact, it made me even more calm, knowing he could be with his own kind, after all, he had to see his family, I knew that now seeing as I couldn't have him _all_ to myself, or at least, not just yet.

As I thought about the upcoming wedding, I felt my stomach churn with butterflies. I was soon going to be Mrs Cullen. It was a big step for me to take, and I knew that very well, but I couldn't exactly live without knowing that one day I was going to die. The marriage thing wasn't really _my_ idea that was just the catch Edward put on, but nevertheless I was glad he proposed. Loudly my stomach grumbled, and I flushed immediately, fearing that somebody would come in and hear. I walked over to the bathroom, and closed the door behind me, and took off my clothes, and entered the bath peacefully, sinking deeper into the water that flowed. My mind for once felt at peace as my eyes closed. Edward, surprisingly, wasn't even on my mind, which surprised me a bit, but I didn't linger. Sadly, the person who wandered onto my mind was Jacob, and quite frankly, I didn't like it. How was he? Was he mad at me? Did he really mean that he loved me? Oh, why did I care so much? We were just friends, best friends, nothing more than that. I thanked God that Edward couldn't read my thoughts in this time, mainly because I didn't want him getting hurt, however, he'd figure it out sooner or later, and then the questions would be shot toward me. Wasn't it great being me? I don't think so, somehow.

"Bella?" A voice asked, sounding as if they didn't believe what they saw.

I jumped, screaming, and this had alerted him. "Edward!" My voice was full of embarrassment, and I was sure he could tell. My eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of my head, and my reaction had caused Edward to roar with laughter where he sat, which was on top of the toilet seat. I glared at him, wanting to scream my lungs out at him, but his roaring laughter kept on distracting me. Not long after, I was joining him in the laughter, because I had to admit, him seeing me in a bath was probably soon going to be his daily routine when we were married. A smile soon formed after my laughing fit was done, but Edward was already serious once more, almost as if he was going to ask me to change my mind, which he probably would, knowing him. I wanted to speak, but my vocal cords just suddenly disappeared. At last, his butterscotch eyes stared into my eyes, looking deadly serious, not a single tint of mock was found. "I think you're making a mistake." He said after a long silence. I gulped, uncomfortable at how close he was to my body, which, thankfully, was covered by bubbles. Still, my voice was dead, disappeared into thin air somehow. Edward stared at me, looking as if he were hiding something, something important from me. "Bella, I _do_ love you, but I personally think you're decision is foolish, and quite backwards." He explained, a smile flickering on his pale god face as he finished. I giggled slightly at the end of his sentence. It was true, my ideas, well, most of my ideas, _were_ backwards, and quite odd, and put me in a dangerous spot, but no matter how foolish or idiotic they were, Edward always came to the rescue, and in return, when he was in danger, I'd save him, just like I did in Italy from the Volturi. Quite clearly what we had was true love, but I couldn't help but wander myself if my heart was in the right place. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't, however the choice of choosing Edward over Jacob had suddenly caused me to regret. I loved them both, although Jacob's love was more along the lines of friend love, but Edward was my true love, who happened to make my heart throb against my chest, almost as if begging to belong to Edward instead. I had to admit, I was torn between two loves.

Werewolf and Vampire.

"Edward, I am so sorry for the confusion and doubt I've caused you." I murmured, tears threatening to fall down my pale cheeks. I wished I could tell him how I felt about all of this, but I just couldn't, something held me back, and refused to let me take foot in front and confess. "I didn't mean for anything of this to happen, when you left, I didn't know how long I could walk Earth, knowing you weren't there beside me." I began to confess, but then I felt as though I was choking on my words. One day, _one_ day, I would probably thank myself for saying this, but for now, all I felt was regret. Stabbing regret. As fast as he could, Edward grasped onto my shoulders, looking at me with eager eyes. He wanted to know more, but I couldn't push myself to say the words. On television they made it so easy, but in reality it was hard, and this was the hardest thing I'd ever done. "I can't." I finally surrendered, and Edward's grasp softened until he let go, no longer eager, but scared, and worried. His words came out rather weak, and pained, for some reason. "I understand, Bella." He replied quietly, not looking at me anymore. "You don't want me anymore, you want that _mutt_, Jacob." As he said this, he sounded harsh, and colder than usual. He let the engagement ring fall to the ground. "Isabella Swan, I wish you luck in life." And without a second word, he was gone, nothing but the ring on the floor, and it seemed to of shined less brightly now.

My heart broke, and my life ended before my eyes, all meanings gone. Nothing was left, Edward was the reason I breathed the air, and with him gone, I had no reason to take in airs sweet scent anymore. All I had left was the ring he dropped. Why had I opened my big mouth? Foolish. My move was a foolish one, and I came to terms with that now. My memory left of him was terrible, but better than none. The wedding was off, and I couldn't see the bright side, well, apart from the fact that I didn't have to worry Charlie shooting me any time soon. But jokes were nothing anymore either, I felt somewhat empty. My dream of becoming Mrs Cullen had just shattered down in front of me before my very eyes. I entered out of the bath, and covered my soaked, cold body with a towel, I was dripping wet, but I didn't care at all, the colder I was, the more I reminded myself of him. His cold touch, the chills I got, the closest to even feeling that feeling anymore was freezing myself. Sure, I'd get Charlie concerned again, and now I knew I couldn't even step foot near Jacob, so there went my personal sun. This was my fault anyway; I had to take the blame, no matter what. I heard the loud screeching of a car, and turned my attention to the window, seeing a shiny silver Volvo, it was Edward, but why was he still here? I grimaced to myself, cringing every time I thought or even spoke of his name, exactly like before. I stared at him from the bathroom window, and I was sure I saw him stare back, I caught his lips move with much difficulty, but I couldn't make out what he had said to me. I doubted strongly that it was; 'I love you', but perhaps I was wrong, maybe I jumped to conclusions too soon, either way, he made the signs clear.

It was over between us.

Slipping my clothes on, I walked out of the bathroom after emptying the bathtub, and turned off the disc that had calmed me down earlier. Instead, it made me want to cry now, but I knew I was strong, so I held them for as long as I could. The hours I spent alone felt like eternity. Eternity – something I wanted more than anything before, but now I didn't want it, in fact, I saw death a much more appealing choice. What would the point be living forever when you had nobody to spend it with. Reality had sunk in, and I seriously hated the feeling. I had finally came out of my dreams, and saw reality. Reality here, reality there, it was everywhere. I couldn't escape it, without Edward near my side, life was too horrible, and it was torture to me. If I hadn't of spoken earlier, none of this would've happened, I'd soon be Mrs Cullen, and I'd be a Vampire. Charlie was soon hammering at my door within minutes, and with a loud groan, I rolled out my under my bed sheets, and then opened the door, not caring that my hair was standing on end. I noticed the look of curiosity of Charlie's face, and for some reason had a feeling he was going to give me a lecture of some sort, however, I was surprised to find out I was wrong.

"I couldn't help hear the unusual silence in here, where's you're boyfriend?" He had asked, scanning the room, suspiciously, before looking back in my direction. I had to admit, I looked very untidy, even for having a bath, but why don't you try and have a peaceful bath, but having of been dumped afterward. Truthfully, I didn't want Charlie knowing about what happened between the pair of us; after all, it wasn't a very nice memory worth remembering. Instead, I put on a brave face, and looked back at him, forcing a smile; one that made him believe I came out of a daydream of sorts. "Hmm?" My voice sounded dreamy, and the smile on my face would probably make Charlie think I was thinking about Edward. In response, he wrinkled his nose in disgust. A well know fact was that ever since the first time Edward left me, Charlie hadn't really forgave me, after the state he left me in. "Well, never mind." He replied, smiling, but I knew it was fake, and watched as he left my room. I quickly let out a loud sigh as the door closed, and fell back on my bed, but then stood up soon after, and walked toward the window, and opened it, hoping Edward would enter, but to my disappointment, he didn't, and my heart shattered a fraction more.

The sun still shone in the bright blue sky, but I refused to admire it. What was the point? I might as well take my chance and go and visit Carlisle and Esme, somehow it just didn't feel right that Edward had lost his temper at me earlier, and I wanted to know what was going on, and perhaps find out why he was still stressed. His family were _bound_ to know; there was no doubt about it. Finally, my mind was made up, and so I grabbed my coat, and slipped it on, then ran down the stairs, until I heard Charlie yell and I froze. "Don't come home too late, Bells!" I nodded my head, and flung the door open, before entering my truck, and putting it on ignition. I drove down the icy streets, and through the fog, my windshields clearing my view so I could see. The house wasn't too far away, and for that, I was thankful, at least I didn't have to drive for hours. As I made it to the house, I unbuckled my seatbelt and stopped the car, before entering out of my truck.

Walking forward, I confronted to the door, and then knocked, hoping, and praying that Edward didn't answer it, for I couldn't face him in the state I was in now. I waited in the cold, almost freezing, wishing somebody would answer. After my seventh knock, the door opened, which caused me to sigh in relief. Slowly, I looked up, seeing pale skin, and then a grin on the face. I blinked, not exactly exciting about this turn of fate. It was Alice, and she was happy as happy could be. I just hoped that she wasn't going to treat me like a Barbie doll today, like she did every other day. "What brings you here, Bella?" She asked in a child, bubbly voice, gesturing for me to come in with her spare hand. I laughed nervously, before catching sight of Carlisle and Esme, but no Edward. "Edward's gone hunting." Alice had said, before I blinked again. Was he living his life like normal? Where as she was grieving for her loss. I find it difficult to tell or not, but I had a feeling Alice was hiding something from me. There are no secrets in Forks? Hah! As if. I heard Esme talk soon after, which startled me slightly. "Have you decided on you're decision, dear?" She asked, staring at me with warm, mother eyes. I attempted to reply, but was cut off by Carlisle. "Not now." He murmured at his wife, who instantly looked as if she remembered something. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion before looking around.

What was everyone hiding from me?


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets Hid Behind Lies 

It felt as if the atmosphere had been sliced through with a knife as I watched the Cullen family with much curiosity. I did not know what, but I felt as if something – a secret perhaps – was being hid from me, and not all that well either.

"Bella? Is something wrong?" Alice had asked, staring at me with her pale butterscotch eyes. In ways, she was quite similar to Edward, as was her ability, which – mind you – was seeing into The Future, where as his was to read people's minds, it was quite funny actually, seeing as when they both played chess together each one of them knew which move the other was going to make, which made the game all the more interesting, but putting Edward thoughts aside, I just had that tugging feeling that there was something I hadn't been infirmed about until the last second. I was a Cullen to, wasn't I?

Then I remembered.

The reason I had been so far away and depressed, was because the wedding was put _off_. Quite clearly, Edward had gotten the wrong picture, and I couldn't figure out whether this was a joke he was playing on me to wind me up, or if he was serious. Day and night I had pondered over what could be going on through his head, and each and every time, I failed in any attempt I tried, no matter how hard. _"Maybe… just maybe, if I hadn't of told him, would anything of changed in this time? Or am I way over my head about the whole marriage thing?"_ As I decided to ignore my thoughts, I shook my head. I wasn't allowed to think like that.

"Bella!"

As I zoomed out of my daydream, I caught sight of Alice's outraged expression. "What have I done?!" I demanded, unable to refrain myself from my bottled up anger, which – to be fair – should've been aimed at Edward. My anger was far too much for me to keep inside anymore, admittedly, I was _beyond_ my breaking point now.

Shock filled faces of Vampires stared at me, looking surprised, were as Alice just looked outraged even more. Had she seen me going over to Jacob? Forming a war? Betraying Edward? Either way, I didn't give a damn, I was _pissed off. _

Without anyone noticing (somehow?) Jasper stood in front of Alice, bearing his fangs and growling loudly, directly at me. And it was now, I finally realized how much I missed Edward, and how broken and torn I was, and I could see all this just by staring at Jasper and Alice, especially with Jasper crouching in front of Alice, and this reminded her as of what Edward would do to protect her from any other Vampire.

"Hey, Hey!"

That voice, I remembered it so clearly, almost as if it were yesterday when we last spoke to one another, when it wasn't. In front of me stood Jacob Black, and for the first time in ages, I felt complete, or at least, half complete.

Bravely, he protected me, his fist clenched by his side numbly. I blinked up at him, glad to see him, as strange as it sounded. "Jake…" I whispered, more to myself, however he reacted to it as if it were him I was talking to. "I had a feeling you'd need me again sometime soon, Bells." Jacob snickered, his back turned at me. "I thought you said… -" Rudely, I found myself cut off by Jacob, who was now ignoring Alice and Jasper. "What's in the past stays in the past. We said we'd be like long distant, secret friends." Jacob explained, smiling softly down at me. _Curse his extreme growth spurt! Why does he have to be 6'7" when I'm only 5'4"!_ Glowering randomly, I huffed and folded my arms irritably.

"Stay out of this, _dog!" _Alice hissed at Jacob, glancing sideways at me, as if she had a score to settle. "And _you,_" She started, glaring at me with dangerous eyes. "How could you? After all we've done for you, _this_," Pausing, Alice tilted her head toward Jacob Black. "Is how you repay us? You traitor." She spat, venom laced in her voice. "I haven't done anything, Alice. What are you talking about?" I questioned, taking a step toward her, but she took a step back, and hissed again. "Get out. GET OUT!"

As soon as the door slammed shut, Jasper held Alice in his arms, comforting her, but Esme and Carlisle remained where they stood, frowning. "What exactly is wrong, Alice dear?" Esme asked, walking forward to approach the cradled Alice in Jasper's arms.

"Bella is… she's…" Finding it difficult to get the words out, Alice buried her head into Jasper's torso. _"I can't get it out… it hurts to say, even for a vampire like myself…"_ Staring at the trio, Carlisle shook his head in disappointment. "Whatever it is, it doesn't give you any right to lose control and lash at her."

"I am sorry, Carlisle."

On the way back home, Jacob drove down the icy, dull road, and it seemed he was trying to start a conversation with me, but I paid not the slightest bit of attention as I stared out the window, a hurt expression on my face.

"Bells? Are you listening?"

Blinking, I turned my attention to Jacob, trying to listen to what he was saying, and thankfully, he didn't have an outraged look, instead it looked rather humoured, as if he found something funny. "Yeah, I'm listening Jake." I replied, smiling, and yet a hint of confusion was held behind it.

"Leah seemed to be jealous when I mentioned you, ya know." Jacob chuckled. "I think she likes me, but I don't even like her, she's far too bossy, and I can see why Sam chose Emily over _her_" He laughed, well, barked. I stared at him blankly, finding it hard to put my mind around why he had such a huge ego."Oh, come on, Bells! That was funny, you have to admit." Jacob said, falsing a pout. I failed in seeing the funny side of his joke, and without being able to control myself, I had suddenly slapped Jacob, my temper suddenly flaring. "Idiot! How could you tell me we couldn't be friends anymore, after today?! I can't believe you." I growled, unbuckling my seatbelt, and stomping out of my own car, were a bewildered Charlie stood at the doorstep.

"Welcome home, Bells." He murmured, and watched as I sulked into the house, and Jacob following behind. "Oh, come on, Bella! Don't tell me you haven't forgave me!" He yelled up at the stairs, deciding not to follow. Charlie soon entered the house, and looked over at Jacob. "Hey, Jake." He said, grinning at him, and Jacob delivered a grin back. "Hey Charlie."

Stomping into my room, I slammed the door behind me in a huff, blocking out both Charlie and Jacob, who were bound to be waiting for me downstairs, no doubt. "Stupid boys…" I growled, throwing myself onto my bed, and I caught a glimpse of the rocking chair Edward always sat in. _"I can't believe that his gone…"_ Feeling tears threatening to break their bay, I lay my head onto my pillow, wishing that he'd come back.

And why had Alice suddenly lashed out at me? What had she seen in the future? I just wish I knew, somehow…

-------

**YAY! That's Chapter 3 up now!**

**Review please:3 **

**I love you all!**

** 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Sound of Pulling Heaven Down

And I raised my hand as if to show you that I was yours  
That I was so yours for the taking  
I'm so yours for the taking  
That's when I felt the wind pick up  
I grabbed the rail while choking up  
These words to say and then you kissed me...

In the middle of the night, once my clock had struck 2:00 am, I stared up at the dark skies, dreaming, but so very awake. After what had happened earlier, I didn't know if I could face the world anymore for I was alone, so very alone…

_Edward… Edward… _his name seemed to be the only name I couldn't say aloud, but always repeated inside my head. It did bother me that Jacob had returned without having of talked to me in months, due to our promise to each other, and now he just started talking to me, as if nothing had ever happened.

"Bella? What are you doing up so late?"

As I gazed down from my window, I caught sight of a figure, however seeing as I was half awake, I was not sure on who it was. "Edward, is that you?" I asked, squinting my eyes trying to see the figure bellow in the darkness of the night. Silence lingered, and I instantly knew who it was, and I can't say I wasn't disappointed.

"Actually Bells, Its Jacob." He said, and by the sounds he was making, I was certain he was climbing up toward my window, so I moved back to leave him some room to land.

"Sorry." I murmured, my voice sounding weary and omitted for it was drastically late, even for me.

"Its fine, I guess." Jacob shrugged, yawning. "There's been rumours going around that the _blood- _I mean Vampire of yours has done a runner."

After having of heard this from Jacob, I kept my mouth shut on what had happened between the two of us, for I didn't really want Jacob's ego going so high that it reached the Heavens above. Becoming taciturn, I glanced away from my _former_ best friend, trying to block out my 'blast from the past' images, however as I turned around to face him again, I saw Jacob _sitting_ in the rocking chair I had every day pictured Edward in with his god complex. I couldn't help myself, I was **infuriated! **

"Jacob!" I was fuming, and I just knew it seeing as the look Jacob had on his face was a mixture of shock and horror, along with puzzlement.

"Bella…?"

Shaking with sobs, I collapsed to the floor, my face hidden in my palms. Excruciate, Agony, Torment, Sorrow, Lugubriosity and Lacerate. These were my current feelings, which burnt my heart, causing me to demolish in front of Jacob. I shook violently as tears leaked from my eyes and fell down my cheeks. _Edward! You promised that you wouldn't let me go through this again! Where are you? I need you!_

"He… he… he promised me. He promised!"

Delicately, I felt a hand touch my shoulder softly, and it stayed in that position until I finished my break down, which I knew had to happen sometime soon because I could _feel_ it building up inside me, waiting to be let out. Shakily, I lifted my pale hand and – with much hesitation - placed it upon the hand that lay on my shoulder, feeling its warmness. Rubbing it gently, I began to enjoy the splendour of its warmth, and closed my eyes. _I've spent so long around Edward, that I forgot what it felt to feel warm, and this could be… the last time I ever feel the feeling. _

"Bella, everything's going to be okay. I love you."

For once in my life, I didn't care that it was Jacob who said this, to be honest, I felt glad that it was him because I knew he wouldn't leave me and he'd protect me, no matter what.

_Edward would've done the same, and you know it. _

Blinking back threatening tears, I felt Jacob turn me to face him, but my eyes refused to look into his own. _Do you know how much pain and betrayal you're giving to the Cullen clan? _

"I…"

"Yes?"

_Don't say it._

"I…"

_Bella, I mean it._

"What is it Bella?"

_Please, Bella._

"I love you too, Jake."

Feeling a stab in my heart, I moved my hand off of Jacob's, knowing what I'd done. _This is what Alice was on about…_ I couldn't believe myself, it was so obvious, so very obvious, and it took me until now to finally realize what my mistake was going to be, and I had done it.

Shaking my head, I shrugged Jacob's hand off my shoulder and stood up, backing away. So, before, when he had kissed me, he had successfully played with my heart, and I had fallen for the guilt trip. _How could I be such an idiot? How could I not see this coming? The signs were so clear!_

"Bells…? Have I done something wrong?"

I shook my head.

"No Jake, it's the complete opposite. _I_ did something wrong. I'm sorry, but can you leave please?"

By this time, I had tears in my eyes as I spun my head away from Jacob. _What have I done? Edward, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. _

Without another word, Jacob climbed out the window, landing quietly and then forming into a wolf, he ran as fast as he could, and I knew this because I could hear his paws crunch against the grass, all four of them. Then he was out of sight.

"Well?"

Alice lowered her head, looking emotionless. She had just had a vision, and what she saw was exactly what had happened in The Swan Residence where Bella lived. _I can't believe she betrayed him like that… I thought she loved Edward?_

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme sat around the counter in The Kitchen in The Cullen Mansion, awaiting for Alice to tell them what she saw and once she did, all of them gasped, even Rosalie.

"Does this mean…?"

Alice nodded her head, a grim expression on her face.

"We have to make sure Edward doesn't know anything about this."

At this, all the Cullen's turned to Carlisle who was glancing at the door.

"I know you're there Edward, come on in." He said in his velvet voice, and the door slowly swung to an open where a devastated Edward stood.

"I heard everything." Edward said, soft velvet voice in much pain. _I can't believe she'd do this to me, after what I told her before I left._ If he wasn't dead, he'd be crying right now, but deep emotion lied deep inside his eyes.

Alice raised her head to look at Edward, and she knew he knew what she was thinking in this moment in time, in fact, she felt the same feelings as him. The feeling of _betrayal_.

"What do you plan to do?" She asked, curious.

Edward glanced at the clock upon the wall for a brief moment before answering to Alice.

"I'm not going to do anything."

Staring up at Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett just blinked. It was true this wasn't a big surprise, seeing as Edward wasn't really the type of vampire to act rashly, however, the case being Bella, they never knew him to leave her be, especially when in a situation like this. Having their thoughts cut short, Carlisle spoke as Edward left the Kitchen and walked out of the mansion.

"He is going to do something about it, but first he has to blow off some self esteem."

_Bella, I promised you I would never let you go._

_I'm not going to give in that easily… _

**Yes, I give you The Fourth Chapter!**

**I am extremely proud of it, and I am going to have a break before I do Chapter Five, otherwise I'll be museless before I can write Chapter Six.**

**Oh, and I'd like to add that for those of you who aren't JXB Fans, please don't kill me, because I'm on you're side! Hahahaha.**

**Ok, so read and leave reviews, please.**

**Any suggestion on what I can do to improve my next chapter, feel free to tell me.**

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

It's not the life it seems

It was times like this that I wished that I could cross my fingers and count to ten, knowing it was just a game that I could play all over again, however, I knew that the mistake I had made was unforgivable. I, out of all people in the world, had _kissed_ Jacob, therefore betraying Edward, along with the whole Cullen Clan.

A werewolf, a _werewolf_. I'd known the Cullen's long enough to know that they were archenemies, but I never wanted to be caught in all of it, I wanted to be a Virgo. _Just_ a Virgo.

Correction: I was a Virgo caught in between a Vampire and Werewolf – the two creatures I had once upon a time believed were just to scare naughty children and make them behave.

This – of course – made me think. Would Charlie ever find out about the two secrets I held? Would he put me in an insane asylum for telling him such nonsense? It made me wonder.

Out of all things, I did not want to be seen as _insane._

It was now it my life that I felt I needed Edward to embrace me into his cold, statue-like arms. The confusion in my head remained confusing me till' it found some weakness I hid. _Where in the world are you Edward Cullen? Are you hiding from me? If it's for my mistake, I am truly sorry. Honestly, I am. _

Closing my eyes tightly, I began to wish – so hard – that Edward would climb up my window and land in my room, but once I had opened my eyes, it was not Edward who I saw, nor was it Jacob.

I blinked, trying to make out the silhouette in front of me.

"Isabella Swan?"

I stared, bewildered.

"Yes?"

The silhouette soon exposed itself and smiled up at me. The smile was not warming, but cold – cold and evil.

_Please run away, Bella._

I froze on the spot, listening to the velvet voice that spoke to me.

_Bella, I mean it. _

It was Edward's voice, and he was telling me to run away, but I heeded no attention to his warning, enjoying the sound of his voice. _Why should I run? I love you. I thought you didn't care about me. _

The next time I heard the voice, it was in pain, not physical, but emotional. Had I hurt him by refusing to do as he wished? I dearly hoped not.

_Bella, I beg you. Run, find Charlie and run, and go back to Renee. You're in danger, and I can't save you. I wish I could, but I can't. I'm sorry. _

As his voice faded, my heart sank like the Titanic. What in the world was he on about? I wasn't in danger. …Was I?

Lifting my head to face the small figure, I was shocked as soon as I found out whose face it was, or _faces_, to be more specific.

Jane, Aro and Felix.

"Its time, dear."

_Run now! _

My heart accelerated as soon as I realized the voice – the very voice of the person who tortured Edward. I couldn't run. My eyes began to water. Fear had sunk in. What fate was awaiting me? I tried to shrug the feeling back and spoke, fear still trembling in my voice.

"Aro?"

"Now Now, don't be rude Bella, We're all friends here"

I looked past his swirling robes to see Jane and Felix dressed the same just past him on either side and was reminded of a photograph I had seen just years earlier in Carlisle's study on a giant canvas of four Godlike figures at the time. The three figures looked so beautiful and flamboyant in their glory upon the pillars they stood upon, in which I came round to remember.

Seeing them in their beauty made me forget about the warning Edward had given me in which I should of ran. _Why am I so relaxed? Why am I not scared anymore? _Suddenly, I came to find that I didn't want to run; in fact I wanted to stay planted firmly to the ground that I stood on.

_For gods sake Isabella Swan! Do you wish to become a member of their clan? _

Hearing Edward so frustrated scared me, in which I jumped. _E-e-Edward? _I was lost again – in the woods. Was he angry with _me?_ Of course he was! Was this the vision Alice had foreseen? Was I to be a Vampire? I did not know whether to be overwhelmed or in tears at this time, but clearly I didn't have a choice in the matter, seeing as Felix was making a move towards me.

"You won't feel a thing, Bella. I promise."

As Felix advanced on me – his teeth bared – my heart stopped and breathing was cut short. The room was spinning and it would not stop. I was going to die – Isabella Swan was going to be deceased in just a few seconds.

My whole life flashed in front of my eyes.

_Charlie. _

_Renee. _

_Edward. _

_Alice. _

_Jasper. _

_Emmett. _

_Rosalie. _

_Esme. _

_Carlisle. _

_Jacob. _

Moisture ran down my cheeks as I thought about those I loved and would be forced to forget. How could I ever think into wanting to be a Vampire? I knew what I had to give up, and now the time was here, I came round to realized what I'd miss the most.

_Me._

I closed my eyes tightly, wishing so hard that this was just a nightmare – that it was _all_ a nightmare. As I was held close I told myself it was Edward, protecting me from my fate, but a part of me refused to believe a lie. The feeling of statue-like hands touching my warm skin made me think of Edward, and just made this a whole lot harder than it should be because by the time this was done, I would be an enemy to him.

Cold breath touched my skin, and I felt a tingle run up my spine. He was so close, so very close, and the longer I waited, the more impatient I became. I kept thinking; get this over with. The fear inside me was slowly eating me alive, but the sooner Felix got this over with, the better off I'd be. Somehow, I could feel Felix's tension – he didn't want to do this, I just knew it. However, he did not have a choice for it just had to be done.

The human me had to die.

His bared teeth soon sank into my neck, and it was sticky. Red moisture was running down my neck, and the _smell_ of it made the room spin. For a while all was silent, and Felix took a step back, looking at me with hungry eyes. I stared at him for a few moments, before screaming out in agony.

My whole body was _on fire._

"Make it stop! Please! I'm on fire!" I cried, looking up at the trio with pleading eyes. Something about me felt wrong, and I knew very clearly that I was turning into a Vampire – a Newborn. My eyes had been said to of turned red in colour and this was true, for by the time I came to face the mirror upon the wall, my eyes were a blood red.

I shook in fear, and anger as I turned to face Aro, Jane and Felix. I wanted to spit out some foul words at them, but instead I hissed, looking very wrong in appearance. Unlike the Cullen's, I didn't look very god-like at all, nor extremely beautiful, in fact, I looked like chaos.

"Welcome to the Volturi."


	6. Chapter 6

At the end of time,

_At the end of time, _

_At the end of us,_

_At the end of everything we've had, _

_Only faith helps you, only grace can do,_

_Only you can take the pain. _

I hated everything and everyone that came across my path from here on. Through out my three day period of pain, nobody helped me, but instead watched me wither in distress which was unbearable, in case you're wondering with pleased expressions – during my pain, I began to wonder where Edward was, and how much I needed him with me. _ He left you _A voice in my head told me, so cold and cruel. _He doesn't want you. He'll __**never**__ want you._

It was none other than the cruel voice that brought me to my senses – nobody would ever want me. Never, ever – it was so clear now. Edward didn't want me from the start, he just wanted my blood, and as soon as he tasted it, he was satisfied and done with me. Well, surprise, surprise, after he'd saved me from death from James, he cared not for me anymore – left me broken and disorientated. Why did I not listen to the voice sooner? It opened my eyes to the world for what it really was.

From now on and forward, I detested Edward and would never forgive him – Eternity was how long my odium would boil against him, and guess what? That's exactly how long the two of us would live, and longer. _How could he leave me? Did he not hold any __**regret?**__ Of course, he wouldn't know the meaning of that word, would he?_

At that moment, the door swung open and Jane's child face stared at my enraged expression uncomprehendingly, then after a minute or two, a smile uplifted upon her face. "Is their anything wrong, Bella?" Jane asked, walking toward me calmly, the smile still on her face which burned my insides. "Would you care to tell me what wonders you're mind? I'm intrigued."

A cold glare was hurled toward her direction from me, giving her my answer before I spat it out, venom laced in my tone. "I don't _wish_ to tell you anything. What _I_ would like is for _you_ to leave _me_ alone!" I snapped, baring my teeth followed by a hiss afterwards. "_Understood?" _

To my disclosure, Jane stood still, looking at me with a look that I had never seen before. I knew that I had to watch my step when in her presence, even if I was the same species as her. "Isabella," Jane said, her voice strangely tranquil – it made me petulant. As much as I loathed hearing my given name coming out from her lips, my head turned automatically. Her child face, which was contorted with evil, almost caused me to shudder. Truth be told, I was afraid of Jane – who wouldn't be? – my human memories had not faded, and I still remembered the look of torment upon Edward's face, and all _this_ little monster had to do was stare at him. Even though I had vowed to myself that I despised him, I still cared.

Yet another growl emitted from deep within my chest. "Why won't these feelings disappear?" I questioned aloud, seething. Just at that very moment, another presence entered, Jane's head snapped up, mine, however, did no such thing. No matter how hard I tried, the feelings still remained, lingering around my hatred. Where _was_ Edward? I kept questioning myself over and over again, trying to put some common sense into myself. He wasn't _here!_ He doesn't _care!_ Those were the answers I came up with.

"Bella." Aro sighed. My head snapped up and my posture and composure straightened – it was reverent. I opened my mouth to speak, but my words had found themselves ensnared. His eyebrows pulled, and then a smile lit his face. "Thinking again?" He asked, looking intrigued to know my reaction. I snarled, showing my bright _extremely_ dangerous teeth. In that time, I wanted to throw foul words at Aro, but I held myself back, knowing that wouldn't be that wisest of decisions.

"How can I not?" I had murmured, exasperation clear in my tone. Despite the fact that I'd only been a newborn Vampire for three days, I wasn't exactly use to the scent of blood I could always smell, no matter how far away. For my sake, Aro had decided to keep me in one place during the time being – I could hardly blame him, I suppose, what with me being a newborn and very… delicate to the smell of blood – I wasn't precisely on the stage where I could control the blood-thirsty demon in me just yet, and wouldn't be for quite some time, either. "Why did you choose me, out of all humans?"

Aro looked quite mystified by my question, but answered nevertheless, his voice a matter of fact, like it was the outer-most obvious, and it was stupid how I'd asked such a thing when the answer was ever so evident. "You intrigued us, or rather, me."

However, I couldn't help but wonder what was – or use to be – intriguing about myself, after all I vividly remembered seeing myself as you're ordinary, typical average seventeen year old – but it seemed Vampires thought different of me. "How so?" I questioned, my brows creasing in wonder.

Again, that very same look appeared on his facials and truth be told, it was beginning to annoy me – what was so obvious? It most certainly was _not_ obvious! Not remotely. "For a start," Aro began, studying me, a hint of anxiety in his expression. "You could avoid Jane's torturing of the mind, as well as Edward Cullen's mind-reading, and I was curious to as of why that was, after all you _were_ just an insignificant little girl."

_Insignificant_. Even in this muddled up and frustrating bloodthirsty state that word somehow affected me. After all, it did mean small and weak, and I was neither of those descriptions – not in the long run. Glancing over at Jane in the corner made me smirk; her small physique in such a cowering position. Then, a thought came across me, which was, _what's so frightening about Aro?_ Besides, he didn't give out that aura of a leader. Or at least, not to my standards.

Blocking out the rest of whatever Aro was saying, I concentrated on a random anointment-object in order to distract myself from how bored I was becoming. Much to my surprise the vase – I could've sworn – moved slightly to the left. In that exact moment of time I sensed a strong power of some sort, and weirdly enough, the energy was radiating off of me. Worried and a bit scared, I whipped my head around only for it to be faced by Jane and Marcus. Still not accustomed to the whole not having to breathe, I took a deep breath only to jump at the sound of a smashing sound, followed by flickering of the electricity.

"It seems that the battle is close to beginning," Aro whispered, a dark smile dancing its way across his pale lips. "So very close…"


End file.
